


Shame About The Personality

by MysteryWriter36



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: House asks a simple question and Alvie manages to embarrass himself in less than ten words.





	Shame About The Personality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> My first House fic! I started watching because of Lin-Manuel Miranda’s episodes and then I found myself starting from the beginning and getting hooked! This fic marks off my Minor Characters square on my card!

Alvie had an overabundance of anxiety, but it didn’t make up for his lack ability to think before he spoke. He had no filter whatsoever, something House usually found amusing. But as far as Alvie could tell, House was much closer to embarrassment than amusement this time around.

Cuddy had marched into House’s office, Wilson trailing behind her, to chew out both doctors on something or the other. Alvie wasn’t really paying attention. He drowned them out, keeping himself occupied with the notebook and pencil in his lap until House called his name.

“Alvie, hey, pay attention,” House said. “I need you to prove to Cuddy that I’m a good person, she’s lecturing me on ethics again.”

“House you are such a-“ Cuddy began, only to be rudely interrupted by House clearing his throat.

“A child, I know. I’m sure Wilson’s sung my praises enough to you for the past several years, why not give Alvie a shot?”

Cuddy just groaned and turned her attention to Alvie. She’s pretty, Alvie noted. A nice woman definitely stressed out and frustrated by House’s antics for far too long. Alvie wondered how House still had a job. Tenure, he said. Alvie wanted to call bullshit.

“So, Alvie,” House said, swiveling around in his chair as he spoke, “what do you think about my personality?”

Alvie hadn’t been able to keep himself from saying the first thing on his mind. “You’re hot,” he stated, shrugging, “shame about the personality.” He slapped a hand over his mouth out of embarrassment.

Cuddy looked shocked. Wilson looked like he was five seconds from destroying his lungs via laughter. House looked shocked, like Cuddy, but not like Cuddy. His eyes were wide, sure, and his brows were raised, but his cheeks were tinted pink.

House’s mouth opened, as if to speak, then closed. After a few moments pause, it opened again. He coughed, regained his composure, and said, “Thanks for the glowing review, I’ll be sure to add it to my resume in case Cuddy fires me for saving another patient’s life.” House turned to Cuddy, looking annoyed. “Which sounds an awful lot like what I’m supposed to be doing, considering I’m a doctor.”

It may have been Alvie’s anxiety talking, but the tension in the room felt thick. He had to get out.

“Gotta go to the bathroom, be right back,” he said quickly, his words slurring a little with how fast he was trying to say them. He left the notepad and pencil in the chair and rushed out of the room. He found the nearest bathroom, thankfully empty, and leaned against one of the sinks, looking at his bright red face in the mirror. When was he ever going to learn to shut his mouth?

Alvie splashed water on his face and decided that hiding out in the bathroom would be pointless. He was in the middle of drying off his face when the door opened. He looked up and his heart almost stopped.

“Hey,” he said nervously.

“Hey,” House replied, as if he were unsure what to say. Alvie knew better. House always has something to say.

Alvie fidgeted under his gaze. He crumbled up the paper towel and threw it away. They stared at each other for a minute of two before Alvie finally broke the silence;

“I’m sorry about what I said back there. I have absolutely no filter, you know this. N-not that I’m trying to justify it or excuse it, I just....” Alvie looked away nervously. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of Wilson and your boss like that, I’m really sorry, I can go if you want to. I-“

“Will you be quiet?!” House interrupted, walking closer to Alvie.

Instead of apologizing again, Alvie’s curiosity took over, and he asked, “Why?” House tends to like it when he rambles. He says it helps him think, even.

“Because,” House said, getting close enough to cup Alvie’s cheek. “It’s really hard to kiss someone who won’t stop talking.”

Alvie’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. “Oh,” he replied softly.

House hadn’t imagined his first kiss with House would be in a hospital bathroom after he had just embarrassed both of them, but he wasn’t going to complain. His lips met House’s, and all of his previous worry melted away. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
